With the development of display technology, the pursuit for the quality of display apparatuses is higher and higher, and fashioned devices such as wearable device or the like, are also more and more sought for. Particularly, as Apple Watch products become on the market and best-selling, a large market for flexible display apparatuses has been more exhibited.
A flexible display apparatus, as its name implies, has a display panel significantly different from a conventional rigid glass panel, and its key feature is that the display panel has the flexibility and exhibits a bendable property. At present, flexible liquid crystal displays (simply referred to as LCDs) are the most common investigational products, of which the color filter substrate and the array substrate for holding liquid crystal are all formed of soft and bendable flexible substrates to ensure the flexibility and the bendability of display panels. As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal cell thickness formed of both a color filter substrate 1 and an array substrate (not shown in FIG. 1) is held by the support of the spacer 3.
However, since its display panel is soft, it is caused to be too soft where the spacer 3 supports a force, such that the cell thickness is uneven. It is a bottleneck for flexible liquid crystal display panels to maintain the uniformity of the cell thickness. As shown in FIG. 2, in the prior art, a uniform cell thickness is typically maintained by increasing the density of the spacer 3. However, the increase in the density of the spacer 3 is limited, and other additional problems may be further brought about, for example, the increase in the possibility of rubbing mura defect due to excessively high density of the spacer 3; and since the contact area between the spacer 3 and the substrate correspondingly increases due to excessively high density of the spacer 3, when the upper and the lower substrates displace and slide (for example, as a shown in FIG. 2), defects such as light leakage in dark state or the like, may be caused because the original position could not be recovered to in time due to the increase of friction. All of the above problems severely affect the displaying effect of display apparatuses.
As can be seen, it is a technical problem, which is urgent to be solved at present, to design a display panel which has a simple structure and is capable of better maintaining a uniform cell thickness.